A Lunar Night
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: After being crowned a Prince of Equestria, Prince Lunar Nights is starting to learn something that may change the fate of Equestria permanently. What will happen? Well, let's read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A Lunar Night

"There you go, Prince. You're getting it now!"

"I'm doing it! Woo hoo!"

_SLAM!_

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright!?"

Stopping my rolling eyes, I looked into the luscious eyes of the Princess and smiled.

"Perfectly fine, dear," I answered.

"That's good to hear." She told me, nuzzling me with her muzzle.

My name is Lunar Nights and the mare currently nuzzling me would be none other than my marefriend, Princess Twilight Sparkle. Currently, Twilight was teaching me how to fly a bit better and was teaching me some maneuvers for aerial flight. Ironic, right? I'm learning how to _fly_ from Princess Twilight herself. Either way, I appreciate Twilight taking her time to help teach me some better and more precise aerial maneuvers; she doesn't have to do it. I'm very lucky to have the most beautiful and little alicorn as a marefriend and I'm sure she feels the same way to know that the only male alicorn in all of Equestria is her strong, handsome coltfriend.

Being the only alicorn in Equestria that is a colt is a real historic moment, considering the fact that, obviously, there has never been a pony like me before. Not only has that been historic, but I've just recently been crowned as Equestria's newest Prince after spending countless years studying under the guide of the Princess of the Night - Princess Luna - herself. Well...granted that the friendship was taught by Twilight, but everything else I know was taught by Princess Luna.

I have been a very happy colt ever since I met Twilight and was mentored and tutored by her. If it weren't for her teachings or her leadership, I wouldn't be the alicorn that I am today. For that, I am very thankful for because she could have easily said to Princess Luna that she did not want to help me and vise versa; I could have easily told Princess Luna that I didn't want to learn the ways of friendship. With that in mind, either choice made would not have resulted me with my very own set of real life Pegasus wings.

The flight maneuvers I'm trying to learn are relatively easy. Then again, they aren't really much maneuvers as they are aerodynamic tactics to help me fly a bit better and a bit faster. I had just hit a tree going at a pace a little faster than I probably should have and had damaged myself, hurting my wing a little bit. I tended to my wing before Twilight had come down next to me to help me out.

"Perhaps we should call it a day with the aerial practice." I suggested, spawning some bandages and patching up the damaged wing.

Twilight nuzzled me, making me smile and taking my mind off of my pained wing. "That sounds like a good idea." Twilight then looked at my bandaged wing. "How bad did you hurt it, Prince?"

"You know you don't have to call me that, Twilight," I smiled, "other ponies can call me that if they want, but I don't want my very special somepony to do the same. If anything, I should call you Princess, Princess."

Twilight giggled. "You don't have to call me that either. Other ponies could call me that if they want too as well, but not my very special somepony."

I smiled at Twilight, then looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful day outside today in Ponyville and there were no clouds in the sky. Right now, Twilight and myself were in the park by ourselves. We were practicing some flying methods as you know, but now, we were simply relaxing under a tree together.

"You know," I started quietly, "I'm pretty lucky considering everything that's happened in my life, you know that?"

"What makes you say that, Lunar?" Twilight playfully asked.

"Meeting you," I continued, "earning my wings, being crowned a Prince, and having you as my very special somepony...I'd say that I'm a pretty lucky colt."

"I would second that saying, Lunar," Twilight smiled, kissing me on my cheek.

I smiled, looking down into Twilight's eyes. I started leaning in to Twilight's face, ready to kiss her on her lips, only to be stopped by a random Pinkie Pie appearing.

"Hi guys!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

Both Twilight and myself jumped back, startled by the random appearance of Equestria's most random pony. She smiled, bouncing up and down in place, obviously excited about something.

"Hey, Pinkie," Twilight chuckled, "I see you're excited about something."

"Totally!" Pinkie Pie happily shouted.

"What are you excited about?" I asked her.

"It's a secret!" whispered Pinkie as she bounced away.

"I don't think I'll ever understand what drives that pony..." I commented.

"It's just Pinkie being Pinkie," Twilight giggled, "it's just better not to question it."

"So it seems..." I agreed, feeling Twilight rest her head against my body. I smiled as Twilight rested herself against me, looking up into the sky as a cloud started forming and being set into place by one of the Pegasus weather ponies.

But as I do that...I can't but feel that something isn't right...

Eventually, I did manage to fall asleep, resting my head against Twilight's head. Everything became shrouded in a very indigo colored void as I saw Princess Luna walk over to me, long, elegant mane flowing as always. I smiled at her appearance, greeting her as always.

"Hello there, Princess Luna," I smiled, giving a hug to my former mentor, "I'm so happy to see you."

"I wish the feeling was mutual, Prince Lunar," Princess Luna commented, pulling herself back from my hug.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"I sense a great evil coming soon," Princess Luna continued.

"A great evil?" I repeated.

"Precisely," Luna nodded, "and you won't like who I've sensed it to be..."

"Who is it?" I asked, eager to know.

Luna slightly trailed off before finally answering me directly. "I've sensed that the great evil...is..." She sighed slightly, looking me into my eyes and approaching me, giving me a hug.

I was confused. "What's going on?"

"The great evil," Luna whispered, "is...you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What are you talking about, Princess Luna?" I asked.

"There is a great evil coming," Luna explained, "and there won't be much I can do to help you..."

"I don't get it though..." I trailed off. "How can I be the great evil? I've never done anything remotely bad before in my life, you know it..."

"I sense that your horn is starting to develop some dark magic." Princess Luna alerted me.

"Dark magic?" I repeated.

"Precisely." Princess Luna continued. "Normally, an alicorn would develop their alicorn magic first. Dark magic shouldn't be developed until late in an alicorn's life..."

"But you telling me this can offer a way for me to stop this, right?" I asked.

"Dark magic is different between alicorns and regular unicorns," Luna explained.

"How so?"

"Well," continued Luna, "for one thing, it's much easier to remove the dark magic for regular unicorns. As for alicorns like ourselves, it's a bit trickier...myself, for example, was corrupted by dark magic and, like you know, became Nightmare Moon. Once corrupted, it will be very hard to save you, seeing how the Elements of Harmony are no longer with their respective holders."

"Is there anything I can do to stop this from happening?" I asked, a tear forming in my eye. I didn't want to hurt anypony, including myself.

"All that I can tell you is to stay strong and fight it as best as you can." Luna sighed. "You will notice a change in your behavior - I don't know what you'll do or how you'll become - and you will start seeing a change in the way you perform magic."

"Will it continue to happen if I continue casting spells?" I wondered, trying to come up with ways to eliminate corruption from happening to me.

"It will continue to happen, regardless if you cast spells or not." Luna spoke heavily. "And, simply putting this out there, but you need your magic to perform your royal duties." She neared me and stared at me in my eyes. Placing a hoof on my shoulder, she quietly spoke to me. "All I can say is that I believe in you, Lunar. You are strong enough not to fall, trust me. You are a strong pony, stronger than anypony else I've ever seen in my lifetime. I wish there was something I could do to help you out, but this is something you have to deal with by yourself, as much as I wish you didn't have to. But you can do this...don't be like me. Don't become corrupted. Don't turn into a colt version of Nightmare Moon. Don't do any of that. Think about the happiness you being to everypony: myself, Princess Cadance, Princess Celestia, the element holders, and, most importantly, Princess Twilight. Think about them and the happiness you have brought them."

Just then, the void Princess Luna and myself were in was starting to collapse. Princess Luna started walking backwards back into the void while I tried reaching out to her, hoping to get more answers. Unfortunately for myself, the void had collapsed and I had woken up on the surface world in such a startle that I accidentally woke up my sleeping beauty.

"Are you okay, Lunar?" Twilight asked, rubbing her eye with her hoof.

I looked over to her with heavy eyes and contemplated whether or not I should tell the pony that meant the entire world to me what was slowly happening to me. Twilight sensed that something was wrong with me, but she couldn't exactly place her hoof on what was wrong. She got up and approached me slowly, hoof extended out, showing that she wanted to help me.

"No..." I heavily spoke through a gasp. "No..."

"I only want to help you, Lunar." Twilight claimed, continuing to approach me.

I backed up into a tree trunk and glanced back and forth around me. I locked eyes with Twilight, then began to realize what she wanted to do. She only wanted to help me out, but I was forbidding it. I calmed down, taking Twilight's offered hoof for help, holding it and walking back to where we were, laying back down on the ground. I usually never act like this and Twilight knew it. She quietly asked me what was wrong and I decided to tell her what I wanted to tell her. I'm not sure how she would respond just yet if I told her that I was slowly being corrupted by my magic.

"Shhhh," Twilight quietly sounded, "it's okay...you can tell me. It's alright..."

"I...I just had a bad dream, that's all..." I lied, trying not to alert Twilight in any way.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Twilight calmly asked me, gently rubbing her hoof along mine. "If you talk about it, it releases the images of that dream and you'll be less likely to have it in the future."

"I...it was..." I gulped, looking into Twilight's lovely eyes, getting drowned in them and completely forgetting about my sure corruption. "I dreamt that we had a big fight and that you wanted to leave me for somepony else...exiling me to someplace else..."

"It's okay, my Prince," Twilight spoke, looking into my eyes, "that is a dream that will never come to pass...I will never do that to you and, should we to have an argument, I'm sure there isn't anything a little talk and compromise can't fix."

I falsely smiled at Twilight, but she couldn't tell, buying the smile in the meantime. Nuzzling her with my muzzle, I happily obliged her comments.

"I am so lucky to have you as my marefriend, Twilight," I spoke, "I do hope that you know that."

"I do, Lunar," Twilight giggled, "and I feel the same way about having you as my coltfriend."

"And I wouldn't want to be with anypony else." I smiled as I nuzzled Twilight again...but these actions were through false emotions. My true emotion was fear and anger, but I managed to put those under the hypothetical bridge for the time being while I was here with Twilight.

I guess Princess Luna was right...I guess I was becoming corrupted...I have to try my hardest to fight against this corruption and last for as long as I can...but...Twilight's happiness...?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had put the so-called "nightmare" away for now, hoping that this little detail wouldn't change me or my personality in the future. Right now, I focused on only Twilight and my current life, trying to adjust to being an alicorn. It's a bit tough trying to adjust, but Twilight is there to help me out were I to need it.

Right now, Twilight and myself have met up with Applejack and Rainbow Dash over at Sweet Apple Acres. The two of them seemed to be quarreling over who was the more athletic pony, something Twilight says that they do a lot.

"There's no way you can beat this sleek Pegasus in a race, you know," bragged Rainbow Dash.

"Well Ah play fairly," Applejack defended, pointing at Rainbow Dash's wings, "least you could do the same..."

"Oh please," Rainbow Dash scoffed, "I could beat you in a race without my wings!"

Twilight and myself chuckled at Rainbow Dash's particular comment. I actually knew a spell that could remove a Pegasi's wings and a unicorn's horn. It was a spell that I learned just under a year ago and it's one that I've never really used on another pony. Stepping up, I called out Rainbow Dash on her comment.

"Care to prove it then?" I challenged.

"Anywhere, anytime!" Rainbow Dash accepted.

"Glad to hear..." I agreed, casting the spell, removing Rainbow Dash's wings. I also casted the spell on myself, removing my wings temporarily as well, but not my horn.

"What are you doing, Lunar?" Twilight questioned.

"I want to challenge these two to a race as well." I smiled. "They talk an awful lot, but it takes one to know one."

Both Rainbow Dash and Applejack began laughing.

"Y-y-you!?" Rainbow Dash laughed.

"Who else?" I sarcastically replied.

"No offense, partner," Applejack said through her laughter, "but have you ever run a race before?"

"Run in a race, yes," I answered, "beat both of you in a race, I'm about to."

"Y'know," Rainbow Dash spoke, cocking an eyebrow at me, "for an alicorn, you've got a pretty big mouth. How do you know that you'll win?"

"Well, for one thing," I smirked, "I may look like a brainiac and an egghead, as you call it, but I'm a very competitive pony when it comes to races."

"Oh yeah?" Rainbow Dash scoffed.

"Prove it." added Applejack.

"With pleasure." I finished.

"So how about a race to the Everfree Forest and back?" Rainbow Dash suggested. "When I get back first, that means that I win."

"You're funny, Dashie," I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"I'm funny?" Rainbow Dash smirked. "Oh, I don't know about that."

"When you get back first?" Applejack asked with a displeased face.

"We all know who the fastest pony is here." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah," I added.

"I am." The three of us simultaneously said.

Silence fell afterwards as we all exchanged competitive looks with each other. I smirked, then began breaking the silence.

"Well," I spoke up, "there's only one way to find out I suppose."

"Let's race!" Rainbow Dash smiled.

"With pleasure." added Applejack.

Twilight chuckled, then pulled me aside for a quick moment.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Lunar?" She asked me. "These two get real competitive and are both very fast..."

"Who cares?" I replied. "I won't lose to the likes of them."

That answer worried me slightly. I would never answer a question Twilight asked like that. I am a more caring pony than a competition driven one. Normally, I would've answered Twilight by saying something like: It doesn't bother me, for as long as I've tried and had fun, I at least won, right?

"Are you okay, Lunar?" Twilight asked me. "You've been acting a bit strange these last few hours..."

I cracked my neck quickly for a second, then answered Twilight how I normally would. "Perfectly fine, Twilight. I guess the competitive atmosphere is turning me into a different pony for a few moments." But I really knew what was going on...

Twilight smiled, buying my little fib, then giving me a kiss on my cheek. "Just have fun and do your best, Lunar. I believe in you."

"Thank you, Twilight." I replied, nuzzling her with my muzzle.

"Eww, BLEH!" I heard Rainbow Dash gagging, with Applejack chuckling just after. "Save it for later! Let's get on with this race!"

"I'll win for you, Twilight." I smiled before leaving her to go join Rainbow Dash and Applejack at the "starting line," determined by us. Twilight flew above us, and counted down from three.

"Three!"

"Ready to lose, Princey?" Rainbow Dash asked me.

"Two!"

"I'm ready to record my awesomeness in the history books, Dashie." I answered, stealing her line and using it against her.

"One!"

"Ah'm afraid that Ah be the one waitin' here for you two slow pokes!" Applejack smirked.

"Go!"

"We'll just see about that!" I shouted as we all sprinted out of the finish line together.

All three of us were evenly as fast, although I was probably faster, seeing how I had a horn that provided resistance against me, but that's besides the point. Slowly, Rainbow Dash started to pull away from Applejack and myself, opening up a gap between us. I allowed Applejack to do the same and let her open up a gap between me and her, letting myself fall behind tremendously, although I wasn't finished quite just yet.

When I determined that both Rainbow Dash and Applejack were between twenty to thirty yards away from me, I began casting a spell on some of the objects ahead of them in the hopes that they would trip and fall, thus allowing me to pass both of them easily. At first, I had dropped things such as leaves and twigs, but as the two of them evaded these items, I began casting things that were hidden in the ground, like roots and stumps.

When I had casted a growth spell on a root, that got Rainbow Dash to trip over and fall, allowing me to pass her with no problem. I then did the same to Applejack and got her to trip and fall as well, allowing me to, once again, pass her with no problem.

It then dawned upon me that I had used illegal means and had cheated in a race, which was something that I never was able to do before I became an alicorn...I cheated...

I cheated...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I continued running to the Everfree Forest, then eventually turned around and started running back towards Sweet Apple Acres. I had passed Rainbow Dash and Applejack on the way back and, because I cheated, they had fallen behind drastically with little to no chance to catch up, unless I slowed down, that is. I could see Twilight up ahead in the distance a few minutes later, then slowed down until I was in front of her, coming to a complete stop and "winning" the race. Twilight seemed really impressed that I came back first and with plenty of time to spare between Rainbow, Applejack, and myself.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "Aren't you a fast alicorn?" She then nuzzled me before I answered her in response.

"You could say that, I guess." I chuckled.

A few moments later, Applejack and Rainbow Dash came back and passed both Twilight and myself at the exact same time, resulting in a draw between the two. I smirked, prepared to showboat my acceleration and speed, but was soon stopped in my own tracks when they both gave me an ice cold, brutish stare.

"What's with you two?" I snorted. Weird, though…I would never ask a question like that.

"What's with _us_!?" Rainbow Dash barked.

"What, do we have an echo here?" I sassed. Twilight looked to me and lightly shoved me with her wing as I smirked again, casting the wing spell to both Rainbow Dash and myself, giving our wings back to us.

"Y'all cheated!" Applejack accused.

"What!?" I chuckled. "I would never cheat!"

"You cheated and you know it!" Rainbow Dash shouted, flying directly in front of my face.

"Oh, yes," I sarcastically replied, "I cheated. Oh, sue me. Oh my gosh, we have a cheater in the area!" I shouted up into the sky again: "We have a cheater in the area!" Looking back at Rainbow Dash, I smirked, then answered back snobbishly. "I didn't cheat; I'm just faster than you two slow pokes."

Twilight could see the situation that was starting to get out of hoof and teleported herself in between Rainbow Dash and myself, trying to defuse the situation. "Now, now, you two. It's only a race."

"Yeah," I added, "so why don't you just let it go and move on. You think I cheated. Big whoop. Move on and get over it!"

"Lunar!" Twilight scolded, turning back to Rainbow Dash and Applejack. "How exactly did Lunar cheat?"

"He used his magic to make a root grow and used that to trip me and AJ!" Rainbow Dash claimed.

"Is that true, Lunar?" Twilight asked me.

"Of course not!" I defended myself. "We agreed to make this a fair race, which is what I did, removing both my wings and Rainbow Dash's wings, and not using any magic whatsoever. How could I have cheated? They were behind me the entire time and would've seen me cast a spell even if I did cheat!"

"That's a bunch of rotten apples and ya know it!" Applejack accused.

"Care to add your input, Applejack?" Twilight asked.

"Glad to, Twilight," Applejack answered, turning her attention from me to Twilight. "Ah seen him cast that spell and a root just done grew outta nowhere…Ah seen Dash trip over one of 'em an' he used that spell to grow another root, which Ah tripped over. Roots don't grow as fast as those roots did."

"Plus," Rainbow Dash added, "it's very hard to miss that white stuff surrounding his horn!"

"It's called 'aura,' Rainbow," Twilight said, turning towards me, giving me a heavy glare. I tried smiling, but couldn't manage to do so. Instead, I frowned, not because of what was going on right now, but because of what Twilight would tell me right now. I rolled my eyes, then listened in to what Twilight had to say to me.

"We will discuss this later, Lunar," Twilight told me, seemingly getting angrier as the time passes. She turned back to Rainbow Dash and Applejack and calmed them down as best as she could, which did end up working out, but I had to leave for it to work.

Twilight had sent me away as a way of calming down the speed demon and the hardworking farm girl. I chuckled before leaving, slightly putting a dent in whatever progress Twilight had accomplished before. I flew on top of a nearby cloud and began eavesdropping on them down below me.

"Let me know exactly what he did, you two," Twilight whispered, trying her best not to be loud, though I could her loud and clear.

"Well," started Rainbow Dash, "I began to pull away, like usual, when out of nowhere, a random root started growing and tripped me."

"Sounds weird…" Twilight commented.

"An' the same exact thing happened ta me right after!" Applejack added.

"And I saw him cast a weird spell that did it, too!" Rainbow Dash inserted.

"So, he used his magic to cheat and get a bigger advantage then," Twilight responded, trying to get a clear story, "right?"

"Exactly!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

Twilight sighed, obviously disappointed in the actions I've performed during the race. She turned back to Rainbow, then told her that she will deal with me personally later on today.

"Make sure ya give him a good talkin', Twilight." Applejack spoke before Twilight had begun to leave.

"Don't worry, Applejack," Twilight called back, "I will…"

And with that, Twilight had left Sweet Apple Acres and returned to the castle we both shared. I smirked, then slowly followed her from up in the air, just until she entered inside. I touched base with the ground and cracked my neck, feeling just like my old self again - the kind, courteous, loyal, truthful me, not the snobbish, self-centered, cheating me. I knew what was going on inside me, but I just couldn't find myself to tell Twilight yet.

I don't know if I could even break it to her that her Prince is slowly becoming more evil with each passing second…I don't think she'll take that very well…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hello there, my Princess," I smiled, "how are you doing?"

I received a cold shoulder from Twilight as she continued walking through the main hallway of the castle. I was a bit shocked and ran up next to her to see what was wrong. Walking down one of the other hallways, I noticed that Twilight had begun picking up her pace, so I matched her new pace in order to keep up with her.

"What's wrong, Twily?" I asked calmly.

"Don't call me that." Twilight replied.

"I just want to know what the matter is." I continued.

"You know damn well what the matter is!" snapped Twilight.

I was surprised. Twilight has never spoken to me in a tone such as that one before. I grew worried as I continued defending myself by denying what the obvious was.

"I really don't know what you mean, Twilight." I told her. "I don't know what the matter is."

"Oh," Twilight sarcastically scoffed, "the cheater doesn't remember what he did?"

"I-"

"How can you just stand there like that and lie to me?" Twilight asked, tears beginning to run down the side of her pretty little face.

"But-"

"How could you do that?" cried Twilight.

"What-"

"I thought you loved me…" Twilight squeaked out between sobs.

That shut me up permanently as I stared directly into Twilight's beautiful violet eyes. At that moment, I realized that my honesty and my good nature was turning on itself and turning me into a different pony.

"Twilight…" I whispered.

Twilight shook her head at me. "Don't talk to me," she told me through her tears, "I don't want to talk to you right now…don't talk, don't want to see you now neither."

She then began running off to her room as I was left there in the middle of the hallway, stunned look locked on my face. I fought back a tear, then opted to go to my room and lay down. I needed to cool off desperately, and by being alone, I could be able to do just that.

Entering my room, I made sure to not be disturbed by asking Spike to hold all of my visitors for the time being. I wanted to be alone, and I was going to do just that. Spike obliged to my request as I entered into my room and locked the door behind me and stood in the center of the room, facing a nearby mirror and looking at my features and appearance.

Prior to becoming an alicorn, I was about the size of Princess Luna, about a few inches smaller than she was. Now, I'm a few inches taller than her and, obviously, have my set of feathered wings, something I'm honestly starting to question. I mean, without these wings, I was a normal unicorn with controlled magic. Now that I have them, I have uncontrolled alicorn magic that's slowly developing me into a pony that is not me.

As I looked closer at myself, I noticed that I was a bit taller than I usually was and that my mane has sparks within it. Earlier today, I was a bit shorter and did not have sparks in my mane. I examined my mane, noticing that the sparks were within it, then sighed heavily before punching the crystallized wall in front of me, forming cracks all around the area I punched. Odd enough, it didn't hurt at all, but I could see blood wounds that formed around my hoof. I ignored it, walking on it over towards my bed. I collapsed on my bed, then looked up towards the ceiling.

This room is my room, and I am a pony of the night, so my room resembled my personality fully. It is a dark colored room with astrological signs printed throughout it. I have bookshelves that are filled with the latest books on astronomy that are in my room as well, as well as a model of the sun and the moon on top of one of the bookshelves.

I stared at the moon model for what seemed like hours until my attention was drawn from it. A knock came at my door and I opted not to answer it. That was the case until I found out who was knocking.

"Lunar?" Twilight called. "Are you in there?"

"What do you want, Twilight?" I rudely replied. I cracked my neck, then straightened out my tone and attitude. "I mean, uhh, what's wrong, Twilight?"

"Can I come in?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure," I sighed, "why not?"

I got up, then walked over to the door. I unlocked it, opening it up a slight bit. Peering my head out the door, I made sure that Twilight was all alone before letting her in. Once she was inside my room, I immediately closed and locked the door, facing her in the process.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask you that, Lunar," Twilight said. I stood there silently as Twilight approached me. "What's going on, Lunar? What's the matter?"

I gazed down into Twilight's beautiful violet eyes, then sighed heavily once more. I opted for telling Twilight the truth because the truth would hurt less than a consistent lie would.

"Princess Luna visited me in my sleep when we were in the park before," I began, "she told me that my dark magic was forming at an alarming pace and that this was unusual for an alicorn at this point."

"What did she say to do?" Twilight asked out of shock.

"She said there's nothing I can't do to stop this and that they will continue no matter what." I ruefully answered. I felt a tear escape from my eye and run down the side of my face as I continued. "I'm turning into a pony that I am not and that's why I'm acting the way I've been acting before. I don't mean any of this, really. It's just that my dark magic is making me do this. I know I cheated during that race, I do. But I didn't do that…my dark magic that's forming did that…"

"But," Twilight replied, tears forming in her eyes, "if you're becoming…this…this dark pony, then…" she trailed off, unable to finish what she wanted to say.

"Twilight," I boldly and seriously spoke, "I want you to show no mercy if we are face to face with each other. You will not harm me, nor I you. I want you to give it your all if you have to fight me. Promise me that you will show no mercy…"

Twilight looked into my eyes and quivered. "I can't do that, Lunar."

"I need you to do that, Twilight," I continued, "you're a strong pony and can do this…please…for me…"

Twilight still looked into my eyes with tears rushing down the side of her face. I wiped them away with my hoof and gently kissed her on the tip of her muzzle. She quietly sobbed, then told me that she will do her best through her sobbing.

"I'm sorry, my beautiful Princess…" I cried with Twilight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nightfall soon fell after Twilight had spent the evening crying in my hooves. I had fought back the majority of my tears, but some did manage to escape from my eyes. I felt awful, knowing that, as the dark magic keeps consuming me, I will have to fight somepony strong. But of all the ponies in Equestria, that one other pony I had to fight just so happened to be my marefriend Twilight, the Element of Magic.

She had cried herself to sleep in my hooves in my room but I was still awake. Using my good magic, I gently placed Twilight upon my bed and pulled the covers over her, giving her a goodnight kiss on her cheek as I left my room in favor of a nighttime flight. I needed to clear my head and only the nighttime air could do that for me, so that's what I did. I opened up the nearest window and flew out of it, flying high and far away from Ponyville to clear my mind.

Flying over Ponyville was nice, but I wanted to fly to one specific area within the Everfree Forest. It was a private area that seemingly had no trees around, and had a perfect view of Princess Luna's beautiful moon. I flew to that one specific area and touched base with the ground firmly. I sat down and gazed up at the beautiful waning crescent as I began wondering how the dark magic will transform me into a wicked colt of darkness. Bad visions soon started entering into my head and pretty soon, I found myself having a nightmare while I was awake.

All of my fears were slowly coming true and there was absolutely nothing I could do to stop them from happening. I know that Princess Luna told me that I am strong and can overcome this, but I know her, and I know her well. The way she told me what was happening made it seem like she knew that this will happen and that there won't be a single thing we could do about it. She knew my fate and she knew it well.

Princess Luna knew I would fall; it would only be a matter of time. She knew that the darkness would consume me; it would only be a matter of how and when. She knew that this would happen after she saw her vision; it would only be a matter of what I became after this was over. And, most importantly, she knows where I'll end up eventually. It will only be a matter of when.

There won't be a single thing I can do to stop the inevitable doom from happening. Even if I remove myself from society, I will still come back and the darkness inside of me will…I don't even want to think about it…Twilight will have to learn how to move on without me being there for her for a while…

I rubbed my eye with my hoof and determined that, based off of the positioning of the moon, it had to have been somewhere between midnight and one in the morning, closer to one though. I got up from where I was and began flying back towards Ponyville. I was flying back a bit slower than usual primarily because I still had loads of visions and bad nightmares replaying in my head. I wanted to at least attempt to get them all out by the time I arrived back at the castle, but that doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon.

Peering my head into my room, I saw that Twilight was still fast asleep in a position different than where I left her on the bed. I slyly smiled, then entered fully into my room, setting myself down on one of the chairs that I had. I stared at my sleeping beauty for some time, then slowly began to drift off myself. I tried fighting back and resisting the urge to sleep, but fell to the likes of the sandpony. I fell asleep for the rest of the night on that chair.

* * *

An open field is where I am. A darkened sky is what I see. A clock that reads two-thirty in the afternoon is what I question, but soon find out the answer to.

I find myself in Ponyville town square in the middle of the afternoon, but with a bright full moon risen high in the sky. I look around, seeing a numerous amount of ponies running around, frightened by something, but what?

I found out when a shadow of a pony reigned down over me. I turned around to see a relatively tall pony above me. This pony looked fairly familiar with their flowing, sparkling black mane, their black coat, and their full moon cutie mark…wait…a full moon cutie mark?

"Fear us, my subjects!" The pony shouted. "Our night will last FOREVER!"

"Princess Luna?" I questioned. I only did that because they said 'our night.'

"It isn't your night!" I heard another pony shout out.

I looked down towards the ground to see who shouted that and noticed that it was Rainbow Dash who said that. She was accompanied by five other ponies - most likely Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy - but my focus was on the final pony - Twilight.

"You dare challenge us?" The pony above me evilly chuckled. "You simply must be joking."

"The only joke that's here is you!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"So be it then." The unknown pony smirked. He then shot out a wicked beam of dark magic, missing all of my friends down below…except for Twilight.

"TWILIGHT!" I screamed, rushing down to check on her. I crashed into the ground and tried holding up a collapsed Twilight, but no matter what I did, I couldn't help Twilight because my hooves were phasing right through her. "Twilight…" I began crying. "No…please…"

Around me, the world had started collapsing within itself and everything began turning dark and fading to black. The last thing to fade to black was my loving Twilight as I was left alone by myself…crying over the loss of my marefriend…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Why was I seeing this? What would make me have to see Twilight die in my own hooves with my very own eyes? I was still crying over the loss of my Twilight, crying alone in nothing but the dark void I was in. I was left alone in this little void I was in. I knew all of this was a mere dream - I really did - otherwise the world wouldn't have collapsed on itself like it did. It was all fake but it all seemed so real. I heard some hoofsteps coming from behind me and turned around, trying to wipe away my visible tears. Turns out that the hoofsteps belonged to none other that Princess Luna.

"Enough, my faithful pupil," Princess Luna hugged me, "none of this is real."

"I know," I said, wiping my tears away, "I know…"

"Then why are you sad?"

I was aghast as Princess Luna asked that. "I just saw my Twilight die in front of me by a pony I don't know!"

"'By a pony you don't know'?" Princess Luna repeated.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"That pony is in fact somepony you know, Prince Lunar," Princess Luna told me, resting one of her hooves on my chest.

"Who is that pony then?" I eagerly asked, that way I could protect Twilight at all costs from them.

"Well," Princess Luna trailed off before picking up again, "that pony was you in the not so distant future."

I was shocked and baffled by Princess Luna's explanation, so shocked that I couldn't even respond back with something.

"You are spiraling into the darkness very rapidly," Princess Luna told me, "I fear that what you just saw not too long ago will happen by nightfall tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!?" I repeated, sounds of being worried sounding in my voice.

"Precisely," Princess Luna ruefully said, "I alert you to stay away from your friends and loved ones as this takes over. The longer you stay with them, the more the darkness will rage and destroy you internally. I know that you are a strong pony, but even the strongest of ponies fall from time to time. I know you very well, Lunar, but things will not be the same after these events take place. I know you mean no harm, but the darkness inside of you does."

"What do I do then?" I asked, tears filling my eyes. "I can't just leave my friends abruptly like that…I just can't do that…"

"It has to be done, Lunar," Princess Luna hugged me, "it will be a tough choice to make and execute, but it has to be made."

"Can you promise me one thing, Princess Luna?" I asked uncertainly.

"What is it, my faithful pupil?" Princess Luna smiled.

"Can you promise me to watch over Princess Twilight for me while I'm gone, please?" I requested, tears filling my eyes.

"I…I will do just that…" Princess Luna agreed.

"Thank you very much, my reliable and elegant teacher." I replied.

The dark void had then started collapsing on itself and I knew that this meant that I was waking up. Princess Luna looked at me and told me that this was her work; that she was waking me up so that I could get a head start on removing myself from society.

"Go," she told me, "go as far away as possible and don't stop until you feel satisfied that you will not wreak havoc on these ponies."

"I will, Princess Luna," I replied, "it has been an honor to have had you as a mentor and a friend."

"And the feeling is mutual, Prince Lunar Nights." Princess Luna replied before I woke up entirely.

* * *

I looked around and noticed that I was still in the chair I sat down in originally, looking at Twilight rest her weary head of hers. I got up from the chair and quietly approached Twilight from the right side. I looked down at her, tears starting to fill my eyes. Some of the tears escaped from my eyes and started running down the side of my face as I stared at her beautiful face, which I saw was smiling with the moonlight that was shining in the room.

I thought back to when I became an alicorn, how Twilight was there by my side. I thought back even further than that to when I was being taught about the magic of friendship by Twilight. Those were some magical moments I've had in my life and I will always cherish them, even after I'm long gone from this world. I bent down and kissed my sleeping beauty on her forehead, right below her horn.

"Goodbye, my darling Twilight," I quietly cried. I tried my best not to let the tears fall from my eyes onto Twilight as I told her goodbye.

Twilight shifted and adjusted herself slightly, revealing all of her face to me, which was smiling even more brightly now. That smile will definitely fade to frowns of worry tomorrow once she notices that I am gone. But what she won't know is that this is for her own good and for the good of the entire kingdom. I will try my best to keep my evil self from harming the love of my life.

I stood back up, crying my eyes out as I made my way towards the window. Taking one last look at Twilight, I opened up the window quietly and flew out of it one final time, away from Ponyville, away from Equestria, and away to go face my biggest fear.

"Goodbye, Twilight…" I cried, flying over the Everfree Forest and further away from everypony.

_Go,_ rang Princess Luna's words, _go as far away as possible and don't stop until you feel satisfied that you will not wreak havoc on these ponies._

"I will make sure to do just that, Princess Luna…" I said, wiping a tear from my eye in the process.

I flew far, far away from Ponyville and continued in my pursuits to remove myself from society in order to protect everypony in Equestria.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

This is it. The final frontier…sort of anyway. In the back of my mind, the darkness and it's wicked power was starting to take over, but I wasn't completely satisfied with where I was just yet. I was a hefty distance away from Ponyville or any town in Equestria really, but still felt that I needed to get even further away, for I did not want anypony to get hurt by my actions.

Landing in a nearby field because the dark magic has taken away my ability to fly, I continued running in the direction I was going. Eventually, the moon reached its peak in the sky and was shining my way to go. At the same time, I began to feel a piercing headache slow me down, though I continued going. The headache was killing me, but I wanted to keep going until I felt that I knew everypony back home would be safe, and I forced myself to do just that. I felt my pace slowing down with each passing second, but forced myself to keep going, no matter what the situation would have been.

I finally was forced to stop as the headache I was experiencing became too unbearable for me to take. I collapsed on the ground and started holding my head as tightly as I could. I shouted out of pain and could feel the dark magic reign over me and begin its actions of taking over my body and my mind.

"For Celestia's sake!" I cried. "Get out of me!"

"And why would we do that!?" The darkness inside of me replied.

"Get out!" I shouted. "Get out! GET OU-OW-OUT!"

"That would be rather pointless now, seeing how we've made ourselves feel at home inside this body of yours!" The darkness menacingly spoke.

"I swear on my life if you do anything to anypony-" I began.

"What will you do, tough guy!?" The darkness interrupted. "Within another five minutes, we'll be the ones who will be in complete control of this body."

"I shall not let that happen!" I defended, trying my best to fight back against the magic that was trying to corrupt me.

"But it already has!" The darkness chuckled.

"What do you-AHHHHHHHH!"

The darkness began sealing my fate and taking over control of my body. I attempted pushing the darkness out of my body, but the more I fought back and resisted, the quicker the transformation became. I cried out in pain as I began to feel my body grow slightly. I felt my teeth begin to reform themselves into fangs and also felt my mane flow in the nonexistent wind. I was finally put away for good as the darkness assumed total control of my body. As much as I fought now at this point, there was absolutely nothing I could do but hope for a miracle to happen...which seemed highly unlikely.

I could hear the darkness laughing maniacally as I struggled mightily against it, finally breaking to give up. I sat back and prayed for a miracle to happen and could only think about how Twilight and the others would react to me being a corrupted, self-centered psychopath.

**_(Quick author's note: A change in point of view will be made from Lunar to the darkness inside controlling him from here until further notice. I only do this so it's a little easier to understand who is speaking.)_**

"I finally did it! I finally took over control! I must say, though, that his old body was quite feeble and frail. I'm glad we got to change that as we pleased to match our liking. Reminds me of Nightmare Moon's body and how it once was.

"Hmm…what's this? Are these…are these memories? Is that…Princess Twilight? Oh how deliciously evil! You were Twilight's closest friend and now she'll witness first hoof your new power!"

I used my new, improved, and much more stronger wings to fly in the direction Ponyville was in. I figured who better to witness our power first than Twilight herself, considering she has some sort of meaning to this weak Prince.

"Hopefully my magic can do something more than defeat her!" I shouted, aimed directly at the Prince.

I tucked my wings in and swept them slightly, increasing my speed in the air significantly. I was flying probably as fast as light travels towards Ponyville and was making great time. I only stopped once, and that was when I saw the moon slowly start to descend and the sun start ascending. That angered me very much, so I soon stopped the descending of the moon with my magic, taking sole control of it from Princess Luna and raising it back up, blocking the sun from shining and keeping the night - my night - in perfect tact.

"It's my night now, you weak Princess!" I shouted in the sky, aiming those words to the absent Princess Luna. "My night, my body, and my power and there is NOTHING you can do to stop me now!"

A bit of thunder roared following that declaration, providing some excellent filler in the background. I took advantage of the thunder roaring behind me as well as the joined lightning strike and stormed off towards Ponyville as quick as possible. There, waiting for me, will be a surprised Twilight and, hopefully, a defeated one.

* * *

~Meanwhile, at the same time in Canterlot~

"Sister!" Princess Celestia spoke. "Why is your moon still risen? The time has come to make way for the dawn."

"I understand that, my dear sister," Princess Luna replied, "but I cannot seem to lower it myself…"

"What do you mean?" Princess Celestia asked, a slight trace of fear being found in her voice.

"I think the time is now…" Princess Luna ruefully replied.

"Shall we go warn Princess Twilight about…you-know-who?" Princess Celestia wondered.

"I fear that if we do not beat him there," Princess Luna answered, "things will be too unbearable for Princess Twilight to handle."

"Then we must get to her at once!" Princess Celestia heeded.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"This night is truly eerie, sister."

"Why do you say that, Princess Luna?"

"Well, for one, there is a thunderstorm rapidly approaching from the western direction by itself, there happens to be a full moon when you and I both know that it's supposed to be a crescent moon working it's way towards a new moon, and I just can't help but wonder how he is…" explained Princess Luna.

"I know you must be in fear from these events, sister," Princess Celestia started, "I know I was when you transformed into Nightmare Moon all those years ago…"

"Please, sister," Princess Luna whispered, "do not bring up my wretched past…"

"I'm sorry, Luna," Princess Celestia replied.

Princess Luna started to increase her speed towards Ponyville and, ultimately, to Princess Twilight as she saw the random thunderstorm move in above the outskirts of Ponyville. She turned to her older sister, Princess Celestia and apologized for how she responded to her statement.

"It's quite alright, Princess Luna," Princess Celestia acknowledged, "both you and I are in fear for Princess Twilight and what will become of Prince Lunar. This isn't a laughing matter and serious actions must be taken."

"Agreed." Princess Luna said, arriving in Ponyville moments later.

The town below them was in a frenzy about the day-turned-night as the thunderstorm settled in from the west above Ponyville. To make matters even worse, the thunderstorm began striking Twilight's castle with bolts of lightning, damaging it heavily! This worried both Princess Luna and Princess Celestia, for they did not know whether or not Princess Twilight was safe.

"We must hurry, my sister!" Princess Luna shouted. "There isn't much time!"

And with that said, the two regal sisters flew directly towards Princess Twilight's castle.

* * *

~Meanwhile, inside Princess Twilight's castle~

"Who-what's going on!? Lunar!?"

The castle was taking serious damage outside due to the lightning storm. Princess Twilight had woken up abruptly to the wicked sound of thunder and the horrific work of lightning, scrambling around to find her Prince Charming, Lunar. Looking out the nearest window for a split second to see what was going on, she could see a very dark colored pony up in the sky. This pony was a little bit larger than Lunar was, but had matched his definitive features perfectly. Putting two and two together, Twilight immediately recognized the alicorn as the corrupted Prince Lunar Nights.

"No…" Twilight gasped. "Not now, Lunar!"

Suddenly, there came a sound in the hallway behind Twilight. Looking behind her, the door had opened up and revealed to her both Princess Luna and Princess Celestia to her. They both rushed over to Twilight, urging her to leave the castle immediately.

"Why?" Twilight asked. "What's going on outside?"

"Prince Lunar has fallen under the control of the darkness and is striking your castle with bolts of lightning in specific places!" Princess Luna advised.

"We fear that a few more bolts in specified places will cause a partial collapse of the castle." Princess Celestia added.

Upon finishing that statement, another bolt of lightning struck the side of the castle, breaking off a large chunk of the castle and causing it to collapse. Princess Celestia urged heavily to evacuate the castle and round up the Element holders so that they could attempt a resistance against the corrupted Prince.

"Of course." Twilight replied, rushing out of the castle behind Celestia and Luna.

* * *

"Rarity!" called Twilight. "Rarity!"

Twilight was currently outside of the Carousel Boutique, knocking on Rarity's door to get her attention. A few moments later, the beautiful Element of Generosity opened the door, revealing her royal purple mane, luscious blue eyes, and fabulous white coat to the Princess of Friendship. Rubbing an eye with her hoof, Rarity proceeded to ask Twilight what was wrong.

"There's no time to explain, Rarity!" Twilight replied, running to get the next pony in line, Pinkie Pie. "I just need for you to round up Applejack and Rainbow Dash for me! It's an emergency!"

"Of course, darling!" Rarity called, but Twilight was too far away to hear the answer.

Twilight took herself and ran towards Sugar Cube Corner so she can get Pinkie Pie and, later on, Fluttershy. She needed to round up the Element holders immediately, but what they were to do without the Elements of Harmony was beyond her knowledge.

Arriving at Sugar Cube Corner in no time at all, Twilight immediately asked Mr. and Mrs. Cake for Pinkie Pie, who, out of nowhere, appeared out of the blue behind her.

"Hi, Twilight!" A happy Pinkie Pie smiled. "What's up?"

"An emergency, that's what is up, Pinkie," Twilight sighed, trying to catch her breath, "I need you to follow me as we go get Fluttershy."

"Okie dokie lokie," smiled Pinkie Pie as she bounced out of Sugar Cube Corner, following Twilight.

_Oh Lunar,_ Twilight thought, _why did this have to happen to you?_

"What happened to him, Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked, using her abilities to hear Twilight's thoughts.

"How did you…never mind," Twilight spoke, "He's been corrupted by dark alicorn magic…"

"And now he's attacking our town!" Rarity called from a distance with Applejack and Rainbow Dash following her.

_Well, that's a good sign._ Twilight told herself. "Come on. We need to go get Fluttershy now!"

With that said, all five friends rushed on over towards Fluttershy's cottage so they could go pick her up. Timing wasn't on their side as the corrupted Prince had struck the castle again, causing more chunks to collapse and come crashing down. Pretty soon, there will be no castle for Twilight to rule her kingdom in.

_I don't want to do this to him,_ Twilight told herself, _but I have to…_

Twilight, seeing how the Elements of Harmony were no longer physically with them, had to prepare herself for the toughest decision she's ever had to make in her life. She had to get rid of the corrupted Prince once and for all…

How, you ask? By performing the same task Princess Celestia did to Princess Luna many years ago.

By banishing Prince Lunar Nights to the moon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Fear us, my subjects!" The corrupted Prince shouted. "Our night will last FOREVER!"

Some thunder and lightning sounded and were seen upon the completion of that statement just then. In addition to that, Twilight Sparkle along with her friends had gathered around nearby. Rainbow Dash was the angriest of the group of six friends and actually rebelled against the corrupted Prince's words.

"It isn't your night!" Rainbow Dash yelled in response.

"You dare challenge us?" The corrupted Prince laughed. "You simply must be joking."

"The only joke that's here is you!" Rainbow Dash responded.

"So be it then!" The Prince angrily answered back, casting a beam of dark magic towards the group of six friends down below.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Screamed Twilight as the group of six friends all jumped out of the way just in the nick of time. Landing hard on the ground, Twilight glanced over to check on all of her friends to see if they had sustained any damage. "Is everypony alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Rainbow Dash answered, "just annoyed at him!"

"It isn't his fault, Rainbow," Twilight replied, nearly about to cry.

"Then whose is it!?" Rainbow Dash snapped.

"The dark magic inside of him…" Twilight said, some tears starting to escape her eyes.

"What do ya mean, Twilight?" asked Applejack.

"Princess Luna came to him in a dream and told him that his dark magic was forming at an unusually fast pace." Twilight answered, looking up towards the corrupted Prince Lunar. "An alicorn normally forms their alicorn magic first, then their dark magic much later in their life but the dark magic that takes shape is never as severe as his is right now…"

"Is there anything we can do to help him?" Fluttershy quietly asked.

"I fear that we may be too late to help him out…" Twilight ruefully said.

"That's no way to speak, Twilight!" Applejack told the emotionally destroyed alicorn Princess.

"There isn't anything a good old heaping of friendship can't do to help us out, Twi!" Rainbow Dash added.

Twilight looked to her friends for mounds of encouragement, but deep down, she knew that all hope was lost for Lunar without the Elements of Harmony to help them out. Still, she found enough determination and confidence to get herself up and formulate a plan.

"We need to get to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna immediately." Twilight advised her friends.

"What for?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"If we can't use the Elements of Harmony of my Lunar anymore," continued Twilight, "then getting the most powerful ponies to help us do what we need to do is the next best thing because, if you remember from when I faced off against Tirek, with their combined magic, plus Princess Cadance's alicorn magic, that is nearly as powerful as the magic in the rest of Equestria."

"So if we can get Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to help…?" Rarity began before trailing off.

"Then we might formulate a magic that is just as powerful, maybe even more powerful, than the Elements of Harmony…" finished Twilight.

The plan seemed like a long shot, but the six friends agreed that this is what they should do, seeing how Lunar's dark magic was far stronger than they had anticipated. They each ran off to find Princess Celestia and Princess Luna as soon as possible, while the corrupted Prince watched on.

"You can run, little ponies," he laughed, "and you can hide, but we will find you and we will terminate you!"

Twilight heard what Lunar's corrupted self said and couldn't help but slow her pace down slightly. She began to shed a couple more tears, thinking back to all the fun moments both Lunar and herself had shared since they met each other.

* * *

_"Oh, uh...m-my name is, uh, Lunar Nights. I, uh, I'm Princess Luna's star pupil and I'm, uh, here to see Twilight Sparkle."_

_"I've been expecting you, Lunar Nights. I just wasn't expecting you to be so..."_

* * *

_"Now I want you to show me a levitation spell."_

_"Sure thing, Twilight, what do you want me to levitate?"_

_"Anything will do, Lunar."_

_"Okay, Twilight, hold on tight."_

_"What do y- whoa!"_

* * *

_"So, friendship means what to you, Lunar?"_

_"Like I said earlier, it is magic to me and I am blessed that you showed me the true light of way towards it. Without it, I would still be an independent pony, living alone, which I now know is not the true path that I should have been on. Now I know that making friends, meeting acquaintances, and being social are all just a few of the things that shape a pony into being a better, brighter, more likable one…Together, I am one with my friends, all of us, we come together, and together we are friends; one friend, truly united by all the common bonds and problems that we all share."_

* * *

_"Thank you for all you've given to me, Prince Lunar Nights."_

_"Thank you for everything you've done, Princess Twilight."_

* * *

Twilight cried heavily on the inside as she continued tracking down Princesses Celestia and Luna. Se knew that, as she replayed each of these memories over and over in her head, that this would probably be the final time she would see Lunar for a long, long time.

Up ahead in the distance, she could see the reflecting mane of Princess Celestia and, seconds later, Princess Luna's as well. Rushing up to the two regal sisters, Twilight explained the entire situation to them and their plan, hoping that they would agree to help out.

"I'm sorry for what has become of Prince Lunar, Princess Twilight," Princess Celestia said.

"But, we will do all we can to help you defeat the Prince." added Princess Luna.

"I think there is only one option we have," Twilight spoke, looking in the direction of where Lunar was - in front of the moon - then looking behind him.

Princesses Celestia and Luna both looked as well and immediately understood what Twilight was referring to. Looking back at Twilight, whom was being supported by her friends right now, Princess Celestia explained the consequences of what was going to happen to a shaken up Twilight.

"Princess Twilight," she began, "this will be a tough decision for you to make, but if we go through with what you plan to do, we won't see him for a long, long time…" She turned to Princess Luna and thought back to when she herself had to do it to her younger sister, then began fighting back some tears of her own. "Your friends probably won't see him ever again and when he returns, there's no telling what may happen…"

"I know…" cried Twilight. "But it has to be done…"

"Then we haven't a moment to spare…" Princess Celestia continued, placing a hoof on Twilight's shoulder, comforting her as best as she could.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"It is MY night," the rouge Prince shouted towards the scrambling and frightened ponies below him, "not Luna's night anymore!"

Princess Twilight could hear the Prince's rouge comments and couldn't help but shed a few tears as she, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and all the others slowly gathered around, forming a semi-circle around Prince Lunar Nights. Lunar's corrupted self looked down at the group of eight ponies and couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, look at who we have here!" He shouted at them. "If it isn't Twilight Sparkle and the gang! I see you've also brought Princesses Luna and Celestia with you as well. I hope you don't mind, Luna, but this is my night now and I'll be taking it all from you! And as for you, Celestia, your so-called precious sun will never see the sky, ever again! Ever!"

"You shall not and will not prevail, Prince," Princess Celestia replied.

"Oh, I doubt that, Celestia," Lunar smirked. He then sent over a sinister beam of magic as a warning sign to the ponies, only to have it be redirected somewhere else by Princess Celestia herself.

"We do not wish to bring you harm, Prince Lunar," Celestia commented, "please just work with us."

"Funny," Lunar chuckled, "because I plan on bringing harm to you all!"

With that being said, Lunar curled into a ball and started to cast a powerful wave of dark magic, scattered out all around him. Eyes glowing white, Lunar uncurled himself from the ball position and scattered his hooves out in all four directions with the wave of magic spreading out in said directions. Princess Twilight was too hurt to do anything, but did manage to be protected by Princess Celestia's own protection spell. Twilight looked up at her rouge alicorn Prince, knowing that the alicorn she knew has long been gone. Shedding a few tears from her eyes, Twilight looked towards everypony else and knew that it was now or never if they wanted to defeat him.

"So then everypony get into a formation!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

The friendships that crafted the mane six together all began to touch each other and wrap around themselves. The Elements of Harmony may no longer be with them, but it is their friendship that keeps them together with them. The rouge Prince noticed what was going on between the six friends below him and tried to break them apart by having powerfully dark magic rain down on them, but Princess Celestia and Princess Luna forbade that by casting protection spells on the six friends, keeping them out of harm's way.

Tears rushing down the side of Twilight's face, she thought back once more to the good times she has shared with Lunar Nights in the time that they knew each other. She thought about the lessons of friendship she has taught him, the amount of friends he's made during the tenure in Ponyville, even the games of chess she has played with Lunar, winning them all but one. Twilight looked into Lunar's eye and thought back to the night before he became an alicorn and all the studying they did together in order to accomplish the feat. She thought about how she helped him fly, giving him a few pointers along the way, but most of all, she thought of their proudest moment together: the coronation ceremony. Nothing was more perfect than that ceremony and she thought back to it and replayed it over and over in her head.

"I'm so sorry I have to do this to you, Lunar," Twilight cried, forcing her eyes shut, "but this is for your pen good."

The magic of friendship - touched by each of the ponies below - helped shine a light onto Lunar, who grew angry and tried to fire a beam of dark magic over towards the six in order to break them apart. Fortunately, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were both holding Lunar still as best as they could while the magic of friendship was being summoned.

Lunar tried his best to break free of Princess Celestia's and Princess Luna's grip, but it was to no avail as he was pelted with the magic of friendship within seconds. The magic shot him straight back towards the moon and did not stop until it reached there. Up in the sky, a white light shone itself, followed by a white ring that briefly surrounded the moon, then vanished. Looking up, Twilight knew that this was the final time she would see her strong stallion for a while as she now looked at the moon, whom was now looking back at her.

"I'm sorry…" cried Twilight.

Within moments, Princess Twilight was surrounded by her friends and by Princesses Celestia and Luna. They all offered their condolences and hugged Twilight as she wept over the loss of her Prince, Lunar Nights. Now, he was known as the Colt in the Moon and things will never be the same…

* * *

_**(A/N: I do apologize for the wait for this part and also for the short length of it as well. Things have been just a bit rough lately for myself and so I will be taking a short hiatus until things have settled themselves down a bit. I thank you all for sticking by with me and reading my stories and I promise you that I will return in a bit.)**_


End file.
